shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Databook Info
'Databook Information' The Databook is to help members keep track of what their character utilizes best during combat. These points are to allow you to compare to other players where your strengths and weaknesses are to make sure everyone sticks to the fairness of combat. Along side the Jutsu you have learned, these points will explain just how proficient you are with your Jutsu. (I.E. If you are a Genjutsu Master, and you go up against someone who has less than meaningful points in Genjutsu, then you will be able to cast Genjutsu on them easier, and it will be harder for them to get out of Genjutsu after being caught.) These points, however, cannot exceed what you have as the max total. ( ? / 50 ) Which means 50 would be your max. The "?" mark would be how many points you have to work with within that bracket. Once you have maxed out a rank, you are eligible for a promotion if you have not already received it before you could finish it. Note: '''After you rank up to a Chunin, you are eligible to be promoted again rather quickly if you train more so than your peers. So please be mindful, if someone ranks up faster than you, it is not because you are hated, but because your team mates skills are just being trained or used far quicker than yours. Not everyone progresses the same, and this also applies to the progression of this role play. '''Genin: Starting points: 15 (Starting Max 2.5 - Ending Max 4 (Special Conditions are allowed up to 1 over the max I.E. Lee with Taijutsu Specialist.)) Max Points: 20 Chunin: Starting points: 20 (Starting Max 4 - Ending Max 6) Maximum points: 30 Special Jounin: '''(Given this if your character specializes in one form of Jutsu.) (This is an Optional Rank) Starting points: 25 (Starting Max 5 - Ending Max 7) Maximum points: 30 '''Jounin: Starting points: 30 (Starting Max 6 - Ending Max of 10 per stat.) Maximum points: 50 Jounin Title Classification (The Following Classification can have up to 13 and 15 points in a stat, respectively.) Anbu: Starting Points: 40 (Starting Max 8 - Ending Max 13) Maximum points: 55 Sannin: Starting Points: 50 (Starting Max 10 - End Max 15) Maximum points: 75 Kage Level Shinobi Sage: (This class is to have a second Databook created for Sage Mode, ask Council) Non Sage Mode Stats Starting points: 75 (Staring Max 15 - Ending Max 18) Maximum points: 85 Incomplete Sage Mode Stats (Just add your normal stats from Sage, and add 3 points to all) Complete Sage Mode Stats (Just add your normal stats from Sage, and add 5 points to all) Kage: '(Is allowed up to 20 per stat) Starting points: 75 (Staring Max 15 - Ending Max 20) Maximum points: 100 '''S-Rank: ' Starting points: 75 (Starting Max 15 - Ending Max 23) Maximum points: 130 The more you RP under a certain bracket below, you will gain more points in order to add points to that bracket. You gain these by training in the client with your Sensei, Trainer, fellow Shinobi, or by Solo training with approval by the higher ups. Below is what your Data Book might look like if you have achieved Jounin, and have trained a little. '''Note: '''If you want your character to not be average, and be lousy as Naruto was at Transform Jutsu, you can put a 0 into any of the brackets available in your Data Book. However, if you wish to put points in, you will have to train that from scratch. Here is an example of someone who reached Jounin prior to them completing their Data Book, and also has trained a bit since then. -- '''Jinchuriki You do not get to choose your tailed beast. They are village specific, so don't even ask. You will be tested for the RIGHT to be a Jinchuriki. The Jinchūriki (人柱力; Literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice") are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. The jinchūriki are typically lonely and miserable people, as they are often shunned and discriminated by their fellow villagers, who view them as the tailed beasts themselves. According to Deidara, the first two jinchūriki Akatsuki had captured loathed humanity, and their villages were in fact glad to be rid of them. However, some jinchūriki refuse to waver, even though they have been shunned, and they eventually earned respect. Such examples include Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B, Yagura, Yugito Nii, and Gaara. Control The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts' power, but require intense training and sheer willpower in order to properly wield it. According to Gerotora, whenever the jinchūriki draws out a certain amount of the tailed beasts' chakra, the beasts' very own psyche will fuse along with it, which usually involves an inner struggle between them as the jinchūriki goes deeper into their tailed beasts' forms. If a jinchūriki were to completely give into its influence, the seal will break and the tailed beast will be released. For the jinchūriki to have complete control, they must find something to fill in the void of loneliness within their hearts to give them strength. Understanding The Stats Jinchūriki are understandably stronger than normal people, given their resonance with the creatures locked inside of them. Each tiled beast is significantly stronger than the one before it, due to the number of tails it wields. Since there are 9 tailed beasts, each one gets progressively stronger. A Jinchūriki will have a second Data Book, just like a Sage does, however, there will be a second Data Book for each tailed system, as well as Full Tailed Beast Control Form. With each tail that shows up, each stat gain will be doubled. Genin '- Add 5 point to each stat. '''Chunin '- Add 7 points to each stat. '''Jounin / ANBU / Sannin - Add 10 points to each stat. Sage / Kage '''- Add 13 points to each stat. '''S-Rank - Add 15 points to each stat.